Heartbreak
by MizukiiMoon
Summary: Sonic becomes a paraplegic due to an accident and Sally decides to do something Sonic would never have imagined. Break his heart. Will he be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I hope you're all liking my angst-y stories. _

_I had an idea for this story in mind for a while now, and it's going to be kinda sad and well... Sally's going to be very out of character lol! But, you know... lovers of angst enjoy these kind of things. Right? xP _

_If I hurt anyone's feelings during this fic I am truly sorry. It is not intended. _

_**This story is NOT RELATED to Hedgehog On Wheels**__. It's another take on paraplegic Sonic. Because, I love imagining Sonic in a chair x3 This will probably be my final instalment of paraplegic Sonic for a very long time, as I have plenty of other ideas to work on!_

_Please, please review! It's all you lovely reader's encouragement that keeps me going. _

_Anyhow. Enjoy! :D_

...

Sally's POV

It had been just 3 months since Sonic's horrific accident. Robotnik had hurt him... severed his spine during an attack... making him land hard on his spine. I had joined him on the mission, alongside my fellow Freedom Fighters Rotor, Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette.

His screaming... it still haunted me to this day. His spine sticking through his back, snapped in half. He just lay there on the floor, unmoving, screaming... we all knew nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Sonic had received the news almost immediately upon arriving at the hospital, Rotor had carried him there. He had cried nearly every day since. Now suffering depression. He had a 10 hour surgery to correct his spine, to prevent further damage being done, but it didn't save his legs... He also suffered Scoliosis, however this too, was corrected with the surgery.

Sonic had immediately assumed I no longer wanted him, he asked for us to split up right there in the hospital. He told me he 'didn't mind' and he understood this was a life-changing position.

He was now forever paralysed, from the waist down. He uses a custom made, high speed wheelchair, a sports model. It's very flash, and cost a fortune. Sonic cannot accept the chair, but who can blame him. It had taken him almost a month to see the outside world again. Thanks to me and Tails' encouragement.

Sonic now attends a weekly physiotherapy group and regularly has to go and have check-ups at the hospital.

Since returning home from hospital, Sonic now lives with me. He's independent yes, but still needs help in a lot of areas, such as he cannot reach cupboards, pick up things when they are dropped, cook meals. I'm there to help him. Oh, and Tails. He helps out a lot, as well.

The house had been remodelled. Everything was low enough for him to reach, and have easy access to.

We had been going out for just under a year. It had gone so quickly... it only seems like yesterday Sonic announced his feelings for me, and we both shared our first kiss.

But, now is the hard part, and it's going to sound terrible, really, really bad...

I no longer love Sonic.

There, I said it. Yes, you can call me a spiteful cow, I agree, I am. I'm a horrible person. I have tried so hard to accept Sonic in a chair, but I just can't see Sonic for HIM, any more.

My Father has ordered me to split up with Sonic. He won't allow me to spend my future with him. I am a Princess, and a Princess has to carry on a future for the kingdom. I have to have children, it's the only way.

Sonic can't give me children. Ok so me and Daddy have had many chats about my future. He says it's not acceptable to stay with Sonic. I think all this negative talk is what has made me drift apart from my partner. My Father is strict, and he won't allow me to make my own choices. Whether I still loved Sonic or not, I would have to break his heart.

And breaking Sonic's heart after everything he's been through is the worst part.

He didn't deserve it. He's done so much for me... saving my life on countless occasions, being there for me since we were kids, being a loyal partner. And, he's had so much to put up with, in this war. And here I am, repaying him in such an horrific way.

I had told Daddy that I'm trying to find the right time to tell him. But no, he wouldn't have it. He gave me a date, set me a date because he KNEW there would never be a 'right time' and that date was tomorrow. And if I don't tell Sonic, then he will.

I am horrified. I cannot begin to describe how painful this is.

I do still care about Sonic as a close friend, but, I just don't have mutual feelings any more. I was allowed to stay with him for a while, so I wouldn't have to break his heart so suddenly, whilst he was suffering most, but the time has come to bring it to an end.

The worst, most painful part is leaving him on his own. Possibly to grow old alone, never to have any kids. And having kids with me was Sonic's dream, he had told me.

It wasn't his fault he ended up in an accident, I know that, but you cannot control your feelings.

The poor guy, he's going to be heartbroken. How am I going to be able to look at him in the eye and tell him, tell him whilst he sits there in that wheelchair...

Sonic deserves someone better than me, a lot better. He's an amazing person with such an outstanding personality, I will probably never meet anyone else like him.

I hope we can still remain friends. I would hate to lose everything after all these years. We had been with each other since we were just 5 years old.

Sonic won't be all on his own. He will have Tails. Oh, and of course Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine. Tails has been a fantastic brother to Sonic since his accident, he can always be found round our hut, keeping Sonic company, especially during missions. He would look after Sonic. Wouldn't leave him to struggle.

I haven't told anyone, not even Bunnie and she's one of my closest friends.

And where I plan on going? I would never kick Sonic out of his own home, never. Nor will I let him leave on his own accord. I plan on leaving, moving to a place in Mobotropolis, where I'm not sure of yet, but my Father will help me find somewhere, I'm sure.

One of the main reasons I cannot stay around here, is because I choose to keep my future secret from Sonic. I need to find a future husband who will rule by my side, have kids... and I don't want to rub it in, not around Sonic. It would break his heart, tear him apart if he were to see me with someone else. Seeing me with another man who stole his dreams... of having a family with me.

In a way, I'M scared. I still care about Sonic as a friend, and I'm frightened I'm going to be constantly comparing everything I do with my future partner to him, be permanently guilty... every kiss, every cuddle, every holding hands moment... will I be thinking Sonic should be experiencing this... if he were ok. Every moment I spend with my future man, will I be worrying what Sonic would be doing this very moment. Sat in his wheelchair, on his own, traumatised. For all I know he could be on the floor, with a toppled over wheelchair, helpless with no one to help him, or stuck in bed, ill, with no one there to look after him.

It was too much to think about.

Out of all the missions I have been on since I was 5 years old, this is by far going to be the worst, and, one the hardest things I will probably ever have to do.

I'm going to be so hated by everyone. Not only by Sonic, but from the rest of my friends, as well.

I want tomorrow to come and go.

It's 9 o clock at night currently and I am sat at my desk, looking up at the moon, on this clear, Spring night. Sonic is currently round Tails' most likely having a good time.

If only he knew what tomorrow was going to bring...

I had thought about writing a little letter to Tails before I depart, post it through his letterbox telling him to look after Sonic but no, I don' think I can do that, but I would like to. But I know Tails will look after Sonic no matter what.

Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life, and yet the start of my new future.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 5:30 in the morning and I cannot sleep. The sun is shining through the curtains, it was going to be a nice, sunny day.

I look over to my partner, he was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what was about to come. When I look at him in bed you wouldn't know he has a disability, until he transfers into his wheelchair... his life-dependant equipment every morning. I continue staring, the final night I would lay by his side.

I sigh, my brain actively thinking, and dreading today's events. I am not a horrible person, not really. I care about everyone deeply. Hurting Sonic this way was going to tear me apart.

I plan on telling Sonic when we get up. I plan on calling him over telling him I have something important that needs talking about. I want to get it out in the open as soon as I can.

Oh, and what I plan on saying? Well, this was going to be the hardest part. No matter what I say and how much I deny it, Sonic is going to know the reason I'm breaking up with him is because of his disability. He knew from the start, back in the hospital I was going to split from him.

I am usually an honest, upfront person. But this is the one occasion I will differ from this. There is no way I would ever go up to Sonic, after everything he's been through and say oh! by the way, me and you are over, because you're in a wheelchair now and can't have kids. Have a nice life! No, never would I do such a thing.

I had to do the one thing I hated most. Lie.

And the funny thing is, I don't actually have a valid excuse planned, because there is no excuse for my actions and I cannot think of anything. I have told myself I would let it go with the flow, that I'll think of something in the moment. Break the news to him as painless as I can.

At first, I had thought about starting an argument, but that would just be too cruel, too unfair.

I hold my head in my hands, and tears form in the corners of my eyes. How could I do this... it was going to be so hard...

...

It was 10:15am, and me and Sonic had just had our breakfast. I planned on telling Sonic any minute... call him over to sit down and have a chat... possibly our last chat ever.

He knows something is up. He's asked me twice this morning already why I seem so down today. I lied, telling him it was nothing.

I syke myself up, taking deep breaths. This was it. Sonic was sat at his desk, looking out at he outside world. I had just finished washing up our plates and wiping down the kitchen surfaces.

I walk into the living room where Sonic sat. I draw closer and closer... I halt to a stop and just stand there for a second. My heart is racing, threatening to explode any minute. I take in Sonic's presence.

Opening my mouth, I take a deep breath and get ready to speak.

"Sonic?" I question in a neutral tone.

"Hmm?" Sonic responded, almost immediately.

"Sonic... would it, would it be ok if me and you have a little chat?" I ask.

"Sure Sal. What is it about?" He questions, completely oblivious to his impending horror.

"I think... we should sit down... on the sofa." I admit, my tone sounding serious.

"Ok."

And with that, Sonic propelled his chair over to the sofa, he slowly transferred from his wheelchair onto the seat. He had practised it many a time and had become rather prompt at the action. At first, he used to wound up needing help often. I sit down on the seat beside him.

My eyes welled up with tears, my breathing had become heavy. Sonic noticed this, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Sal, what's wrong? Something upsetting ya?" He enquired.

This was going to be painfully hard. How could I do it? I felt I couldn't but I had to try. Because if I don't then my Father would.

I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it again. No words came out.

"S-Sonic. I-I have something to t-tell you..." I stuttered, voice choked with tears.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Sonic asked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No, don't." I spoke, setting Sonic's arm aside.

Sonic's eyes grew wide. He felt hurt by this. What had he done so wrong?

"Sonic... I-I think me and you. W-we need to have a break for a while..." I admitted. This was all I could think of saying, in the nicest of ways.

Sonic's world had smashed apart immediately, there and then.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, mouth dropped. He felt like he should burst into tears, but tears simply weren't there. He must have heard it wrong, Sonic thought. They hadn't been arguing lately, nothing had gone wrong.

"What? Why?! I thought everything was ok between us." Sonic spoke, in the most shocked of tones.

"It's not you Sonic, it's me. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, I realise this now. You deserve better than me." I lied. I was now crying heavily.

I had to look away from Sonic. I couldn't face him, face the heartbreak in his face.

"It's ok, I understand." The hedgehog said, sadly.

Sonic always knew he and Sally weren't forever. But, he didn't realise just how soon she was going to split from him. It had come as a total shock. But, he understood. She didn't want someone in a wheelchair as her future King.

"Sonic..." I spoke, completely lost for words. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he pulls away.

"Honestly, it's fine. Really!"

Sonic slid off the sofa and hauled himself back into his wheelchair. He was hiding all his real emotions. He quickly headed off into the cupboard to grab his suitcase.

"Sonic no, what are you doing?!" I ask, alarmed.

"What do you think? Packing my case! Don't worry, I'll be outta your way soon."

"No!" I shout. I arise from the sofa and approach Sonic.

"No. _I'm_ the one who's going. It's my problem and I'm the one responsible for this mess." I admit, tears streaming down my eyes.

"No no, it's me Sal. I shouldn't have moved in in the first place. I should've realised. But no problem, I will be off in a min!"

He was acting demented, like he was already having a breakdown, or keeping his emotions pent. Oh god I felt so awful. I had done it, but Sonic not showing any emotion atall was almost I think worse than him crying.

Sonic was wheeling the suitcase around, packing things away like his medicine, etc. No, I had to stop this, and fast. I run over to the kitchen and snatch the suitcase away.

"Sonic! Please, I am the one leaving. I'm the bad person..." I tell him, still in tears.

"GIVE IT TO ME. I'M THE FAILURE!" Sonic screams, wheeling after me as I pack contents of my own into the suitcase, removing Sonic's stuff.

I still couldn't look at him, so brokenhearted because of me. What had I started? And all because of my own selfishness. I don't deserve anyone else, don't deserve to be a Princess. What kind of person am I?

"Don't say that. Not ever! Sonic sweetie you've done NOTHING wrong, you hear me? You're too good for me, and I am not ready for commitment." I lie.

"Of course not. Well it's ok like I said, on that first day at the hospital you should leave me, and instead you hung around feeling sorry for me! Sal you deserve someone great, you deserve an amazing partner and you will have the best kids." He spoke, voice showing no hurt.

With each comment, it made me tear apart more and more. Tears becoming heavier. And the worst part was, I couldn't turn around and tell him I'd changed my mind. Couldn't leave it until another day. But my Father was right, there will never be an easy time to break such news.

"Sonic. I am wanting time to myself, to be on my own. You have always been a fabulous friend to me and I never want to lose that friendship." I admit, all the whilst packing my personal belongings away. I will leave the furniture and everything for Sonic, of course.

"Oh. But I thought you wanted time to yourself?!" Sonic noted, sarcastically.

"Sonic..." I say.

"Sal just admit the truth. You don't want this ol' hedgehog because of my disability. Do ya? I don't blame you, I mean who would want me now. It's not exactly cool to be seen with someone in a wheelchair. "

"This has nothing to do with your disability Sonic, you hear me? Nothing."

"Oh yeah, then why do you suddenly just want to break it up? Like I said it's ok, I do look a fool and you are way outta my league Sal." Sonic said, in a mocking tone. His true emotions were still hidden and had no evident tears in his eyes, but keep down I knew he was true distraught and shocked to show any kind of emotion right now.

I pack away the last of my bits and pieces. Tears still flooding from my eyes. I hated this... hated it so much. I set my suitcase aside and get ready for the final goodbye. Probably the most heartbreaking part.

I walk over to Sonic who just sat in the middle of the room, staring on with no emotion showing in his face except for his lifeless eyes staring into space.

"Sonic… I don't want this to be goodbye…" I say, barely above a whisper, voice choked with tears.

"Have a nice life." Sonic adds, in his expressionless voice.

I run over to him and embrace him, however he shoves me off, seeming irritated.

"Sonic Hedgehog, you will find someone amazing, you hear me? You are a fantastic person and I hope we can continue our friendship because, I don't know where I'd be without you... you have been my best friend since I was 5 years old. Sonic, thank you for everything..." I choke, all the whist pouring my heart out.

Oh god, it was time to walk out the door forever, turn my back on someone who needed me most. This was hard, so hard...

Sonic didn't say anything in response, his face was now turned to face the right wall, he was now frowning. My heart threatened to rip apart, at this sight.

I approach Sonic again, and this time I land a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

"Goodbye." I announce, in a whisper.

I cry heavier. I just wanted to break down to the floor... I felt sick and ill, there were no words that could quite describe how I felt. I went over to grab my suitcase and I slowly approach the door, completely avoiding to look back at Sonic. I turn the handle at a snail's pace and exit the place I had called home, almost all my life. And then at that very moment, I closed the old, wooden brown door for the final time.

Immediately I collapsed to the floor, I knelt down and sobbed heavily into my hands.

What have I done? After everything's Sonic's done for me I've destroyed him. Destroyed his final piece of happiness...

I sit here on this ramp for what felt like an eternity. I sat and cried until I had simply ran short of tears left to expose.

I pull myself up from the floor and unsteadily, I exit Knothole. My whole body shaked and I felt dizzy. I wanted to let my friends know... wanted so badly to notify them of my departure but no, I couldn't. They didn't deserve to know me, I am a horrible person. Everyone is better off without me. And besides, Sonic was sure to tell everyone.

And here right now I, Sally Acorn, start my journey to my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter. Sadly, this fic didn't prove to be very popular and has very few views, thus I am going to leave this as the final chapter. I hope the few of you who did read this enjoyed it nonetheless! :) _

...

Sonic's POV

I sit here in my chair, and the door closes on me. Sal, my best friend since childhood, had walked out on me.

This didn't seem real.

Now I'm not usually one to cry, I've always found crying a form of weakness, and, I hated appearing weak... but, they came. I couldn't stop the floods of tears as they came pouring down my face.

I loved Sally dearly. I loved her with all my heart. She was my lifeline, the only thing that still gave me the will to live.

How could she do this?

She was not the person I thought she was, obviously. She had always come across as kind, caring, she's the Sal I fell for. And, I was wrong. I had been living a lie.

How could she just dump me, just like that with no reasoning? Was I really that much of a burden on her? Am I really _that… _bad?

I know I know. She fell in love with heroic Sonic, invincible Sonic, handsome Sonic... not the Sonic who uses a wheelchair! No, of course not. I mean who really wants someone who is dependant on a damn chair to get around huh?

I see her point. You see, I'm selfless like that. I understand I am not worthy enough to be with a Princess now. I've had my day. But you know what? On this one occasion I feel selfish about wanting her, despite my disfigurement.

I wanted her. I wanted, and planned to spend the rest of my life with Sal. I knew at the back of my mind that I was a pain, I was a burden and of course I couldn't give her kids. But, I never split up with her. I was so bad, that it took HER to break up with me, and lie at that.

I wheel over to my desk, the place I spend most of my days now, staring out at the world around me. Thinking of my past, when I was able-bodied. And, here I am sat here pouring my heart out. Body shaking, nausea filling my stomach, you name it. I hide my head in my arms, and wallow in self pity.

Let's face it, I've lost everything I've ever lived for. I lost my freedom, my family and the girl I loved most. The latter being because of _this_ thing. I deserve to suffer, because I am too useless, too helpless to rise to my feet. I deserve a life of loneliness and no future, because I am nothing but a big, ugly failure. A fault.

Is it wrong that I feel Sally's a bitch for what she did? I know, I deserved it. I am useless... she is way above me but, but... I had never, EVER done anything to hurt her. I had stuck by her side since we were just 5 years old, I have saved her life, done anything I could to keep her safe. And then, the accident happened, the accident I didn't ASK for, the accident I COULDN'T HELP and she did... this.

I know I am sightly in a chair but, I thought she loved me regardless. Y'know? If this was Sal in a chair, would I up and ditch her? Hell no. Not ever.

My tears become heavier. My whole body shook with the force of sobs. I wanted to die. I am no use to anyone. Just a failure...

...

4 hours later...

So it's been 4 hours since Sal walked out on me. I am still sat here, at my desk unable to move. What's the point in life anymore? I sit here crying, once again crying over something that's beyond my control.

If I were still able-bodied I would've fought for my girl. I used to think I was quite alright heheh. But now? There's no use. Why fight a battle you can't win?

I hear the door knock. I freeze at the sound. I'll admit, right now I could REALLY use the company. Badly. Call me selfish, but I want someone to fuss over me. Embrace me while I cry...

It knocks again. Still, I cannot bring myself to answer. They can't see me crying! Who knows who'll be at the door.

"Sonic, Sally, are you in there?!" A familiar voice shouts through the letterbox.

"TAILS!" I say aloud, in my choked up voice.

I want to answer the door, I need Tails' company right now but hell, I suspect he only bothers because he pities me like Sal did. But, I have no proof so I shouldn't jump to conclusions...

I wheel my chair nearer to the door and I see Tails through the window starting to walk back down the ramp and off. No, don't go... I felt guilty. I needed him right now.

I open the door slowly, hoping he'll see. At the corner of my eye I see him walk in the direction of the door again.

Shit. He's really gonna see me torn up. I gotta break the news to the poor fox. It's gonna be hard on him...

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greets.

I am sat in my chair, back facing Tails.

"Hi Tails." I respond, my voice choked with tears.

"Sonic, buddy, what's wrong?" Tails asks, running up to me. His eyes wide with fear.

I cry heavier. I hide my head in my hands, whole body shaking. I feel ashamed. Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm arms embrace me, rubbing my back lightly.

"Bro, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tails asks, in the saddest of tones. He too sounded like he was about to cry.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I respond, admittedly. I was in such pain right now, emotionally.

"Where's Aunt Sally? Has she set off on a mission?"

It was no good hiding the inevitable. I had to break the news to him. He would never let up on this until I spoke the truth.

"Tails, Sal... s-she's gone..." I whisper sadly, all the whilst crying and still hiding my face. Tails removed himself from the embrace.

"What do you mean gone? Sonic, is she ok?!"

I remove my hands from my face and face Tails. I look him in the eye. Tears were just about ready to fall.

"She-she left me... she told me she didn't love me anymore... she's never coming back!" I admit, brokenhearted.

Tails immediately burst into tears, eyes wide, mouth nearly hitting the floor. Poor guy looked as traumatised as I was. He just stood there, in utter shock.

"You're kidding me, right? Right?" Tails said, pleading I was wrong.

"No lil'bro, I wish I was..." I admit, still crying.

Tails approaches me again, going back to his embrace and I return it, both of us crying into each other.

"No... Sonic. Not Aunt Sally... but, why?!"

"Why'd you think Tails, it's all because of me." I admit, still returning the hug of the fox. He rubs my back in return.

"Did you and Aunt Sally have a row? Is she... coming back?" He asked innocently, his voice cracking from the tears.

"We didn't have a row, she's left me because of my disability. She didn't admit it but I know it's the truth. And no, she ain't coming back. It's just me, you and the others now lil'bro..." I tell him, whilst sobbing.

The poor guy was lost for words. I know he's only 8 years old but I like to be straight with him. I've never been one to lie.

"It's ok big bro, I'm still here for you. Okay? I'm not gonna be mean like her and leave you alone." Tails added, all the whilst still rubbing my back. His words were very touching, and, strangely very comforting to me right now.

"Tails buddy, thank you. You're the best little bro in the world. You know that?" I say, whilst messing up his bangs.

"You're welcome Sonic. I would never just leave you. Aunt Sally doesn't know what she's missing." He tells me, whilst removing from the hug. Both our tears were starting to let up, now sniffles of the nose were heavily heard.

Before I could respond, Tails speaks again.

"Soniiic..." He says, in a pleading tone, hands behind his back shuffling around.

"Yeah, Tails?" I answer, not liking where this was leading to.

"You know Aunt Sally's left. Right? Well... I was thinking..."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is leading to." I say, in a sarcastic tone. Tails giggles.

"Well... you know you're going to need some help, you know, with the cooking and stuff... I was thinking maybe I could move in with ya!" Tails blurts out, excitedly.

"Oh Tails, I don't know..." I say. I mean yeah I would love the company, but was it really ideal?

"Ahh come on Sonic. PLEEEASE?" He says, with puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Alright." I respond, giving in.

"YAY! Thanks Sonic!" Tails squeals, hugging me once again tightly.

"You're welcome, kid!"

I was almost suffocating by his tight hold on me. Finally, he lets go and I catch my breath.

"Just think- we can have late nights, ghost stories, video game tournaments, you name it!" Tails says hopefully, about ready to burst.

"Just because you're living with me doesn't mean the rules have changed."

"But Soniiic..." Tails whines.

"But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun! Although you will have to make chilli dogs for me, every morning, lunch and teatime!" I tell him, trying to brighten up his mood.

"You're on. Sonic! This is going to be SO COOL!" Tails yells, whilst jumping on the spot, and I smile.

I guess things won't turn out so bad after all. I may have lost the love of my life, but I have my way past cool little bro for support. And, that alone is enough to see me through.

The End


End file.
